In a usual printed motor, one sheet of armature is mounted on a rotary shaft, and yet it is known such a construction which is provided with two sheets of armatures to increase its output. However, in case of mounting two sheets of adjacent armatures on the rotary shaft, there is interposed air layer between the armatures, so that heat generation due to electric current is difficult to be radiated and sufficient increase of output was limited due to temperature rise.